The Phantom of My Brother's House?
by Romanadvoratrelunder AKA Fred
Summary: The silliness of when Erik visits my house. Rated T for Stephanie's perverted jokes and our language
1. Erik's erm Appearance

**Hey party peoples! This is a story about some of my friends and I staying at my brother's place we are all big time phan girls, cept for Kaylee, she agrees with Christine's decision! (Screw her!) We refer to a lot of pop culture so don't be surprised when we do. I own nothing except my ipod and the 2004 version of The Phantom of the Opera. Sooo yeah that's about it enjoy! **

Me: YEAH! NEW YORK CITY I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YEAH HA HA HA HA!

It was karaoke night at our house. Since Jack (my older brother) is out every Friday, we had the place to ourselves. We didn't always sing, some times we just goofed off with the microphone. Such as now.

Hannah: Oooh my turn! ***grabs mic*** I AM WINDEXTOR! I WILL CLEAN YOUR SOUL!

Stephanie: ***takes mic casually* **Chicken tenders, ***voice gets all whispery*** SWEET SAUCE ALL OVER MY BODY!

Ne'cole: ***sighs and combs her bangs***

By this time, we were all cracking up. Kaylee and Katie were looking through my ipod to decide what to sing. Kaylee, who is like _extremely silly,_ wanted to sing Weird Al how-ever-you-pronounce-his-last-name, songs while Katie wanted to sing Lady Gaga.

Katie: ***snatches ipod from Kaylee*** Meh (In Katie that means Lady Gaga

Pwns)

Kaylee: ***waves arms frantically*** No, no we are singing to da Drive Thru Song

Hannah: ***grabs mic from Stephanie*** we're doing Katy Perry!

Stephanie: ***chuckles to herself* **you would do Katy Perry

Me: ***stares at Stephanie and sighs* **you are so perverted ***shoves her gently***

While we were bickering Jack came in, earlier than usual. He looked high, and was wearing a Born This Way T-shirt.

Me: ***gasps in horror* **How dare yo go to Hot Topic without me!

Jack: Ehhh leave meh alone man.

Me: Be gone partying demon ***pushes Jack out of room* **Kay, party's over, let's watch a movie.

Stephanie: POTO maaan

Hannah: YAAAY!

Katie: Meh. (Means whatever in Katie)

Kaylee: Ehhhhh… Otay

I put the DVD in and one by one fell asleep during the movie. I was the first to wake up or rather _waken_ up.

Jack: ***Shakes me awake* **Linn! YO LINN!

Me: No don't leave me Antonio Banderas, I'm still dreaming ***Opens eyes*** Ugh great I had the awesomest dream ever and you woke me up ***stares at Jack's shirt*** You are still wearing that

Jack: ***Looks down at shirt* **Where did this come from…? Whatever, there is a guy in a mask singing about his loneliness can you scare him away with your mean cruelness?

Me: Leave him to me ***gets up and walks outside***

When I leave the house to our large backyard I see a so familiar white mask.

Me: ***eyes widen in awe* **GERARD BUTLER!

Kaylee: ***pops up* **WHERE? ***sees Erik*** nope, it's just The Phantom. Call me when the _real_ Gerard Butler shows up.

Erik: Why are the females wearing trousers? And why is that man wearing a woman on his shirt? ***coughs*** pardon me who are you people and who is this Gerard butler?

Ne'cole: WHERE? ***sees Erik and combs bangs* **Close enough, it be nice if the real Gerry was he-

Hannah: WHERE?** *looks at Erik and runs to him* **Aww! CHIBI ERIK

Erik was obviously confused and somewhat hurt. I saw those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore. Just kidding but he did look like he'd been through a lot recently

Hannah: it would have been pretty awesome if he was Gerard Butler

Erik: please stop squeezing my head-

Stephanie: You would be squeezing his head

Hannah: ***let's go*** you would say that that I would be squeezing his head

Stephanie: ***flips bangs* **you would say that I would say that you would be squeezing his head.

Hannah: you would say that I would say that you would say that I was squeezing his head

Katie: MEH! (In Katie that means shut the front door)

Erik: I am so lost

Jack: ***appears next to Erik* **I am too bro

Erik: ***strokes Jack's hair* **your hair… it's so soft… so pretty…

Stephanie: ***taps her chin* **wanting to be the sane person here

Everyone stifled laughter. Everyone who knew Stephanie at all knew that she was insane. She was creepy and perverted, but in a fun way. No homo

Stephanie: ***ignores our laughter*** so Erik how did you end up singing a song of loneliness in our back yard?

Hannah: that sounds pretty insane Stephanie

Stephanie: you would say that that sounds insane.

Hannah: you would say that I'd say-

Katie: MEH? (In Katie that means ARE YOU SERIOUS?)

Ne'cole: this isn't the time! This man is in our back yard and his fear caused my bangs to get messed up. So what are we going to do?

I could see Erik was growing rapidly uncomfortable at our daily antics. He seemed frightened at our actions, coming from another time period, hell, he's a fictional character.

Me: ***reaches down to help him up*** Take my hand I'll make some waffles—erm breakfast

Erik: ***hesitates* **is this waffle a pastry?

Stephanie: not if they're blue.

Katie: ***elbows Stephanie***

Me: Um sure, c'mon lets get you fed and dressed like a normal person ***leads him to kitchen* **

The girls and I made waffles and practically force fed it to him.

Erik: Nooooo!

Stephanie: Bitch! Eat the Waffles! EAT THEM OR DIE!

Ne'cole: ***combs bangs*** that looks and sounds so wrong

Kaylee: ***nods***

Hannah: Stephanie, be _nice_

Erik: Leave odd child! Leave my presence! ***messes up Stephanie's bangs***

Katie: MEH! (In Katie that means damn, he's screwed,)

Jack: ***pulls Stephanie off of Erik* **Run Forest! Run!

Hannah: Erik just try the waffle!

Erik: NEVER!

Me: ***shoves fork full into Erik's mouth*** VICTORY!

Erik: Erik want's more waffles.

Katie: Meh. (In Katie that's a sigh of relief)

**DID YA LIKE IT? Review this for me thank you! Love and Kisses for all!**


	2. Enter the Raoul de Fopny

**Read Review and Enjoy!**

**Love you all :3**

Stephanie fixed her bangs but was still pissed at Erik for messing them up in the first place. We picked out a KISS T- shirt and some of Jack's jeans. His fineness awed us all

Hannah: aw! Present day chibi Erik!

Me: ***jaw drops like everyone else's*** Oh snap

Kaylee:** *starts praying* **I am not attracted to a super-fine pedophile I am NOT attracted to a super fine pedophile.

Erik: ***looks down at clothes*** I am so confused…

Jack: ***snaps* **…That girlfriend is how you give a make over.

Katie: Mehh, (in Katie that means NICE BRO) ***high fives Jack***

Me: Okay um Erik I got the feeling you won't be back in your time for a while, so I think you should pick out some clothes that _you_ like.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Jack sprints for the door and in comes Staci yanking Christine's wrist and looks pretty pissed

Staci: Linn, how the hell did _she_ end up on _my_ doorstep?

Me: Nice to see you too Staci.

Erik: My Christine my love!

Christine: Hi ***stares at Erik's clothes*** Erik, what are you wearing?

Erik: The children clothed me

Next thing you know Christine and Erik get into a conversation about how insane we are and the phone rings.

Me: Wassup?

Abigail: You're not my best friend anymore.

Me: Aw why Abbi?

Abigail: A guy who appeared on my roof is my new best friend. His name is Raoul and we have BFFAEAE matching T-shirts.

Me: Abbi, could you bring Raoul over? I have his 'friends'

Abigail: NO HE'S _MY _BESTIE! MINE FOREVER BWAHAHA

Me: … Sure Abbi, I won't steal him, I promise. ***mutters*** not that anyone likes Raoul anyway…

Abigail: Otay ***hangs up***

There was a loud crash in the other room and I heard Christine and Erik screaming and Stephanie laughing like an idiot.

Staci: ***is laughing*** the bangs Linn. They messed with the bangs

Stephanie: Bitch ass mother fucker I will fucking _kill_ you!

Christine: SPARE ME SATAN! PLEASE!

Erik: Christine nooo!

Katie: Meh. (In Katie that means we warned you)

Abigail: I'm here!

Raoul: You're my best friend Abigail

Abigail: . . .

Me: Now to get everyone's attention…

Hannah: FREE CAKE!

Everyone rushed over except for Christine who was tied up by Stephanie… no comment

Me: Now that your all here, lets get some thing straight number one, Raoul I have a female science teacher that looks just like you… just saying. Two, if you haven't realized it yet, Stephanie is a bang obsessed sociopath. Avoid her when possible

Katie: Meh! (In Katie that means speak da truth sista!)

Me: Three, if you value your lives, than do as we say except for Stephanie, she'll probably rape you

Stephanie: Nuh Uh! Well maybe ***grins evilly***

Me: … fourth, no singing in the middle of the night when you're feeling alone, people can hear you. _EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU._ Any questions?

Raoul: Um, when is lunch?

Me: … you are a pansy with hair man… lunch is in an hour, we're having hot dogs.

Stephanie: I like hot dogs especially when—

Ne'cole: when they are attached to people, we know Steph,

Staci: OMQ me too!

Kaylee: … OMQ?

Staci: yeah, oh my quash!

Jack: why do I live with you people?

Me: This asylum was meant for us all.

Erik: ***starts randomly singing out of no where*** SING MY ANGEL!

Katie: Meeeeeeeehhhh (In Katie that's the whole first verse of The Phantom of the Opera)

Raoul: I can sing better that that man

Erik: ***voice booms*** then SING MY FOP!

Raoul: pass…

Erik: That's what I thought.

Staci: I can sing better than all ya'lls

Stephanie: When auto tuned.

Hannah: Run and tell _that_ homeboy home home homeboy.

Abigail: I can sing the cyberchase theme! _Cyber chase we're moving we're—_

Ne'cole/Hannah/Kaylee/ Me: No

Raoul: Abigail is my best friend

Jack: I am just gonna let you guys ya know settle this one out…

Christine: No please monsieur save me from these madmen!

Jack: Hell to the no lady, ***Leaves***

Erik: my Christine sing with me

Christine: ***Smiles*** Yes angel ***breaks into song with Erik***

Ne'cole: ***combs her bangs* **They are so cute together,

Kaylee: Meh

Katie: _Meh!_ MEH! Meh… (That's my word BAMF! Hey we should get Erik and Christine together! They are an epic win… that was translated from Katie of course)

Hannah: That is a really good idea!

Me: And I know just how to do it!

Stephanie: that was really cliché

Abigail: To the whopper lair!

**Remember: it's actualy a good idea to avoid singing in bed when you're alone…**


	3. The Plot

Sadly, we did not visit the whopper lair. (Aww) but we did go into the kitchen!

Me: Kill the Fop then set Erik and Christine up on a series of dates BWAHAHAHA!

Ne'cole: ***combs bangs*** seems simple enough.

Abigail: Aww no Raoul is my bestie!

Me: Fine, take him on a BFF outing or something he can't be here while Erik and Christine are together.

Katie:Mehhh! (In Katie that means light bulb moment) MEH! (That means wean kill Abigail and the Pansy everyone wins!)

Stephanie: ***stand up excitedly*** I second the motion

Hannah: Not coolio Katie.

Katie: Meh, (in katie that means Aw Man,)

Me: so it's agreed, Abbi takes Raoul to go do whatever hyper children do and in the meantime, we get Christine and Erik together. Win win

Tim: ***appears out of no where*** RECTANGULAR!

Ne'cole: WHOA! ***falls from chair and bocks herself*** WHOA HOLY JESUS!

Tim: Yes, Jesus is holy

Me: but I'm atheist…

Kaylee: Nobody like you Tim

Tim: Aww but I'm fun

Abigail: ***gets all up in Tim's face*** NO! NO YOU ARE NOT!

Tim: That's not what your mom said last night

Katie: MEEEEH! (In Katie that means Oooooooh pwnage!)

Hannah: So why are you here?

Tim: To get LAIED! ***Everyone glares at him* **Jk ya'll heh heh…

Me: Fa realz Tim, why are you here?

Tim: I'm bored and it's _never_ boring here. Plus Philip wanted to say hi

Philip: Hi guuyyysss!

Katie: PHILIP! (In Katie that—wait what did she just say?)

Ne'cole: IT'S A MIRACLE! PRAISE THE LORD AMEN !

Me : ... still an atheist...

Abigail: Okay time to put the plan into action! Moonshine is heading out

Stephanie: Moonshine? What is Moonshine?

Abigail: my codename, I am Moonshine, you are Viagra, Hannah is Weed, Ne'cole is Marijuana, Katie is Crystal Meth, Philip is Meth, Kaylee is Cheese Heroin, Linn is Pain Killers, and Staci is Joint

Tim: Aw I didn't get an awesome nickname…

Me: that's nice Abbi. Real nice.

Staci: I do _not_ want to be drugs!

Abigail: Fine, you're Lindsey Lohan

Ne'cole: ***gives Staci a funny look*** you're addicted to me huh? Smoke me Staci smoke me forever

Staci: … Okay I'm joint.

Philip: what's going on?

Katie: Meh (in Katie that means everything that has been going on)

Philip: ah I see.

Me: Now, Abbi and Kaylee you take Raoul off to do something that doesn't involve Christine and Erik

Kaylee: Ugggghhhhh fine

Abigail: ***breathes on Kaylee*** best friends forever… forever and ever

Kaylee: … let's just go

Abigail: Raoul!

Raoul: ABIGAIL!

Abigail: let's go do best friend stuff!

Raoul: otaaay! ***follows Abigail like a lost puppy***

Me: Now for the plan to unfold…

**I know another cliché ending… but I hoped u like it!**


	4. The death glare Of Death!

**I'm baaaaack! Didja miss me? Course you didn't, I suck (TT~TT) Well anyways here's the next chapter! (Note: Nick can suck it. I hate his guts)**

Me: AYA-TAY!

Taya: LINNNNN!

Erik: CHRISTINE!

Christine: No. Just… no

Erik: *pouts in corner*

Hannah: Nick! (Attacks him with a hug)

Nick: I hate you people

Me: *death glares at Nick*

Nick: *death glares at me*

Ne'cole: And the cycle continues...

Katie: Meh (lol in Katie)

Tim: I'm going to watch, it's facisinating to see them death glare each other to death lol

Stephanie: I have my money on Nick

Erik: That guy annoys me

Me: *continues death glare* Hannah, you've been replaced, Erik is my new bestie

Hannah: *Gets on her knees in a dramatic manner and screams at the sky* NOOOOOOOOO WHY FATES? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY WHY WHHHHYYYY

Philip: you're dating her mortal enemy, It makes perfect sense.

Erik: Yayness! I have a bestie!

Nick: I am so confused... Linn's hair looks stupid!

Me: That gets old so fast...

Nick: he he he... NAZI GERMAN

Me: KKK MEMBER!

Nick: *Attacks me and we rumble*

Erik: *Attacks Nick and Me with punjab* HERE'S JOHNNY!

Hannah: *giggles* I taught him that

Staci: Aaaaahhh Good times, good times...

Christine: Yayness! Erik saved Linn from the wrath of the evil boy!

Me: *gagging* more or less...

Erik: Yay I saved my bestie! *stomach rumbles* I want them dogs now

Staci: Holy crap! I forgot with all this... yeah I forgot.

The Persian: I saved them

Me: *All of us are like 'WTF'* Woah... I LOVE THAT HAT!

Nick: You would with your poodle hair of yours

Me: I, will eat you and throw your bones into a volcano

The Persian: *after we sit down to eat* I know the way to reverse this, but I need all of your help, even the blonde boy

Nick: the name's NICK dumbass!

Me: Look who's talking!

Nick: I'm not the one who failed math in 7th grade!

Me: I'm not the one who lost my glasses

Hannah: *Screams at the sky* WHY FATES MUST MY BEST FRIEND AND MY BOYFRIEND HATE EACH OTHER SO? WHYYYYYY-

Stephanie: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Ne'cole: *sighs and combs bangs*

Taya: I love coming over, it's always so interesting.

Erik: PERSIAN! Please continue

The Persian: Well...

**Sorry I ended so fast, I have had a lot of issues lately, UIL and such. Welp, see yuuuuuh**

**Erik: I luv u all!**

**Me: GO TO YOUR ROOM**

**Erik:... I'm sorry...**

**Remember: Ignore the parts about my personal past, and rejoice with me in my hatred for Nick!**


End file.
